


Vicissitude

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Tumblr Works [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Chameleon Salt, F/M, Lila is horrible, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Protect Adrien Agreste, Volpina strikes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: “As long as you and I both know the truth, does it matter?”Suddenly he was the only one who knew the truth.Suddenly, it did matter.It mattered quite a lot.





	Vicissitude

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else been wanting a story that follow the Chameleon salt/spite trend only where Marinette isn’t the one being left on her own against Lila?
> 
> Presented for your consideration: a variant.

* * *

When Adrien woke up that morning, it was to confusion.

Why did his head hurt?

How did he get in his bed?

What happened to Ladybug and the akuma?

Plagg was out like a light and no amount of poking or prodding would wake him. With his alarm going off and little other choice, Adrien simply got ready for the day, hoping that either Plagg would wake up soon or that he would be able to get in touch with Ladybug. Just to make sure everything was all right after the akuma attack last night. He was sure it was, but for all his attempts, he couldn’t remember what happened. His attempts to recall the prior meeting only got him vague recollections and a headache for his troubles.

Well, it had to be fine, right? After all, he was still there, with Ring on hand and Plagg snoozing in his pocket as he ate his breakfast and listened to Nathalie drone out his itinerary for the day.

Everything was normal.

“And I’ve taken the liberty to clear your schedule after fencing so you’ll have time to spend with your girlfriend before you return home.”

Until it wasn’t.

He had unfortunately chosen a rather inopportune time to try to swallow as he choked in surprise at that and started coughing.

“I…I’m sorry?” He managed to choke out, confused.

Nathalie looked up from her tablet. “Adrien, I am fully aware of the importance of relationships at your age. I felt it would be more prudent to work in time for dates into your schedule so you won’t feel the need to run away or do anything risky. I’m not completely unreasonable.”

No, he got that. Sort of. It was the existence of him having a girlfriend in the first place that he didn’t understand. But now Nathalie was looking at him strangely and he realized she was waiting for a response, so he merely smiled and thanked her while trying not to panic.

A girlfriend?

He had a girlfriend?

Since when?

From Nathalie’s attitude, it seemed like it was something he should know about rather than something that his father had planned for him. So there was that at least. But the problem was still that he didn’t know about it.

But…maybe it was? Maybe it was something he’d been told and forgot about? But that didn’t explain why Nathalie was acting like she was doing him a favor in the process.

Was something happening? Or was it just him?

On the way to school, he spent the limited free time trying to look up more information on the internet. There had been…_something_ about the akuma last night. But the memory evaded him. And for all his attempts, he couldn’t seem to find anything about it.

Or akumas.

And when he tried to pull up the Ladyblog, nothing came up. At all.

What…was happening?

He arrived at school in a daze, barely noticing when the driver stopped the car and gently helped him out. He was brought back to some awareness when the Gorilla patted him on the back before getting back into the limo.

And Adrien, for all that he knew where he was…felt lost.

Wait—school.

School!

Where Alya was!

He could check with her to find out what was going on! Even with the Ladyblog down, she would have to know the latest news!

Set in his goal, he started to head to the classroom as quickly as possible, only vaguely taking in the chattering around him.

“—did you see it?”

“The fight was—”

“I heard they battled it out last night!”

“My cousin said he saw the whole thing!”

“Chat Noir had just—”

“She fought them both on her own!”

“A true hero! The best in Paris!”

“—and the way Ladybug fell—”

That stopped him.

_Ladybug?_

“Yeah, finally! The reports say she’s on her last legs.”

_What?_

“—will defeat her for sure soon enough!”

_What?_

“The police even say they have a lead on tracking Ladybug down and finally putting her behind bars!“

_…what?_

“Adrien-honey!”

Before he could even process, a hand had grabbed his arm and he was spun around to be met with a full fledged kiss.

“Mrph?!”

What—_what was even happening anymore?_

The girl—because it was a girl—backed away, allowing him to focus and recognize her as…Lila?

Why did Lila kiss him?

Wait—_Lila_.

And he remembered. The broken images he’d managed to collect from the night before pieced together.

Not everything. Just one thing. One distinct image.

**Volpina.**

She had been there last night!

“It’s so good to see you’re safe! I was worried about you last night! What with the fighting and all!” Lila smiled up at him as she grabbed hold of his hand.

Why was she holding his hand? Why had she kissed him? Why was she acting worried for him over a fight she had instigated?

Lila frowned in anger. “I wouldn’t put it past that horrid Ladybug to try something again.”

Weakly—desperately, he looked around in confusion only to have it confirmed that he was the only one. Everyone else either overlooked his predicament or gave noises of agreement or smiled and nodded at the two of them like what just happened was normal.

“Shall we go to class?”

He couldn’t bring himself to argue as she kept her grip and pulled him along to the classroom, chattering the entire way and regularly being greeted by everyone in the halls.

This…this wasn’t right.

When they reached the class, it was to a familiar but very incorrect seating arrangement. One he vaguely remembered from the first day Lila returned.

“I asked everyone to switch seats so we can be next to each other.” She explained, leaning against him with a bright smile. “I was so worried after everything. It would make me feel better to stay next to you and know you’re safe.”

“Sure thing, man.” Nino said, coming up behind him and clapping Adrien on the shoulder. “It’s only fair the happy couple sit together. Especially after everything that’s happened.”

Happy couple? After everything? Nino, what the hell?

The others in class—his friends all smiled like this was normal.

Adrien smiled…well, forced a smile. As much of one as he could at any rate.

“Thanks. I just need to stop by my locker.”

Lila frowned, looking worried—or at least as worried as she was probably capable of. More likely over letting him be alone out of her sight than any actual concern for his well being. “I’ll go with you.”

“NO!” He exclaimed, making others jump in surprise. “N-no! It’s okay! I just…I only need a moment!”

And he was out of the classroom and down the hall to a side alcove before anyone could even question him.

“Plagg? _Plagg!_” He hissed, only to mentally groan at the lack of response. The kwami was still no help it seemed.

But…he had a free moment to try to find more information. At least now he had a new direction.

Instead of “akuma”, Adrien attempted to search for “Ladybug” and “Volpina”. Immediately a number of searching popped up, to his relief. At least, until he started to actually read them.

Adrien froze.

“What?”

There it was in black and white. Grainy pictures with horrible headlines.

** _“Ladybug, Menace to Paris!”_ **

** _“Evil Supervillain Kidnaps Popular Teen Model!”_ **

** _“Volpina, a Hero on the Scene!”_ **

Article after article. News stories and websites and pictures, one after another all saying the same thing. No mention of Hawk Moth or his regular attacks on the city. Just Ladybug and her villainous lackey, Chat Noir.

Him and Ladybug. Terrorizing Paris.

He felt like he was losing his mind! What had happened? Why was everything suddenly like this?

Ladybug a villain?

Volpina a hero?

Lila his girlfriend?

None of it made sense. None of it made any sense!

This was an akuma. It had to be an akuma.

This was…wait…

Volpina. _Lila._

This was all her doing!

“Adrien, is something wrong?” A voice asked in concern.

He recognized that voice!

Sighing in relief, he spun to face Marinette. Thank goodness. Someone else who knew!

“This—all of this!” He explained, gesturing widely.

She blinked in surprise at his outburst.

“Y-you’re going to have to be more specific.” Marinette replied, uncertain.

“The lies! Lila! Volpina! She’s lying! You know, don’t you?” He asked, feeling desperate at this point. Mentally hoping. Practically begging. Because Marinette hated liars. She always had. She was smart and perceptive and good at figuring things out. If anyone knew what Lila was doing, she would!

Please know! She has to know!

To his growing dread, Marinette only stared at him blankly.

“What are you talking about, Adrien?”

_“As long as you and I know the truth, does it really matter?”_

“Lila doesn’t lie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definition of vicissitude
> 
> 1a : the quality or state of being changeable : MUTABILITY  
b : natural change or mutation visible in nature or in human affairs
> 
> 2a : a favorable or unfavorable event or situation that occurs by chance : a fluctuation of state or condition  
the vicissitudes of daily life  
b : a difficulty or hardship attendant on a way of life, a career, or a course of action and usually beyond one's control  
c : alternating change : SUCCESSION


End file.
